


I'm Gonna Take That Boy's Crown

by alittlewicked



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Cunnilingus, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Smut, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlewicked/pseuds/alittlewicked
Summary: To say that Thor had never imagined them like this would be all but a lie. He had had a vague dream here and a half-formed fantasy there about the both of them. Just silly little musings of how he would be called a big brute by those sinful lips one time too many and how he'd show them just how brutish he could be. But in all his daydreaming, he had never envisioned them at the night of their wedding, about to consumate their marriage.Or: a Thorki Political Marriage!AU
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 227
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020





	I'm Gonna Take That Boy's Crown

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt fill for the Harlequin Hoopla Challenge 2020 - Day 10 - Presents: Political Marriage
> 
> Now if that doens't scream Thorki, I don't know what does :D!

To say that Thor had never imagined them like this would be all but a lie. He had had a vague dream here and a half-formed fantasy there about the both of them. Just silly little musings of how he would be called a big brute by those sinful lips one time too many and how he'd show them just how brutish he could be. But in all his daydreaming, he had never envisioned them at the night of their wedding, about to consumate their marriage.

This was taking the crown to all his dreams, a perfect culmulation of every covert glance he shot at the other man and every brush of fingertips lingering between them. He could still not quite believe it. 

After all, he was the Crown Prince of Asgard. And Thor had learned early in life to bury his true feelings deep down in favor of this position. He had to be golden, shining above everyone else with no place for any tarnish. The perfect figure head and idol to a great, golden nation. 

True love and marrying the one his heart desired did not really fit into that. There was no room for personal hopes and dreams. Only ways to ensure power and riches and stability for the crown. A political marriage was all that had ever been in the cards for a Crown Prince. Thor had known all his life that in the end he would be bartered away like a priced steed, the perfect breeding stock for the succession of the throne. 

So all he had ever dared to hope for, dared to wish for the two of them was maybe a drunken fumble in the impenetrable shadows of the night, easy to brush off in the morning for both their sakes. Or sometimes he let himself imagine even a quick tryst in a rush of adrenaline and endorphins after a won battle. That was only in his weakest moments though, when he was despairing over his future as the dutiful son and heir to the thrown. 

Never had he come close in fantazising something like this. It had seemed so impossible, so completely out of reach that it had blind-sided him when their marriage was announced. 

And now, against all odds and despite his best efforts, he had found himself here, tongue-tied and rigid. His skin feeling too tight and sweat pooling at the small of his back. 

Thor could still hear his friends singing and yelling around drunkenly outside of his chambers, no. Their chambers… Fandral and Sif and the others were out there, celebrating his wedding and cheering about how he was finally a married man, finally honorable. That he had at last someone bound to him who was now legally bound to suffer his presence for all eternity. 

And that he had an easy lay waiting for him from this night onwards and never again the need to chase down flimsy skirts in the taverns around Asgard. 

If only they knew. 

If it was just that easy. 

First he had to consumate this marriage. 

Thor swallowed heavily. 

No, first he had to beg for forgiveness. 

  
▪︎

  
"But, Father. I cannot possibly marry Loki, he's my best friend!" Thor had sprung to his feet, chair sliding back with a nasty squeaking sound before hitting the wall. 

Panic crawled through his veins and he looked around the meeting room for anyone to help him, to understand how ridiculous a marriage like that would be. How impossible it was. He tried his hardest to avoid looking at the party occupying the left side of the big table where not only Loki, but also his parents - the King and Queen of Jotunheim, and a handful of trusted advisors were sitting. 

"One would think that would make it easier on you, son." His father's eye bored into him, staring into the abyss of his very soul. So close to uncovering Thor's deepest, darkest secret. "To be allowed to marry someone you already knew, someone you are close to."

Ideally, it really would have been. Thor had always been vaguely aware that all the noble children, sons and daugthers of the surrounding kingdoms, that had been coming to the Asgardian Court since he was a boy were not just his playmates. Some of them had just been visiting for a few weeks at a time, others were bound to stay for however long his father deemed necessary. 

In Loki's case, that had been most of his life. Apparently, his stay was meant to show the goodwill of Jotunheim. Their neighbors in the North were even more war-mongering than even the Asgardians and it had taken centuries and countless lives for one nation to finally come out on top in their everlasting battle for power. Part of the new peace treaties that had been stipulated after that great final fight was that Jotunheim's first born was to grow up in Asgard. 

And Loki was not the only one with a destiny like that and who could have been a suitable match for the Crown Prince. There were siblings from Alfheim, Freya and Freyr, who were both of eligible age and appropriate standing. Or various nobleladies of the Asgardian Court. It could have been anyone. 

"But why Loki? Aren't there others fit for such a marriage?" Desperation clawed at him as he stared at his father. 

"King Odin, if your son is unwilling to enter this union, our treaties are null and void!" The loud, icy voice of King Laufey cut through the room then, making Thor's blood run cold and exlamations rise around the meeting room in a flurry.

He didn't dare look over to the fearsome king. Laufey was everything that you would think unable to bring forth someone as wonderous as Loki. 

The king was big and towering, face marked by battle scars and traditional skin carvings. Power oozing from his very posture. Gaze steady and cool, boring into the side of Thor's head now. 

It took all in him to not cower in fear.

And then it got worse.

"You wound me, dearest Thor. One could think it's not just us being so intimately acquainted that has you opposing." A snide voice rung through the chaos rising around him. He was helpless to ignore the person in question any longer then. "It rather seems you take offense to my very person being your bride." 

Loki's words were spoken quietly, gracefully. He emitted poise even while sitting bathed in the cold, fluorescent light of a sterile meeting room and regarding Thor with derision.

"Does this mean you'd rather keep on looking but Gods beware you should touch? Now that is unlike anything all of Asgard knows of you, my dear." 

So Loki knew him even better than he had feared. And now he was lashing out at him the only way he knew: with thinly veiled insults. Because he was hurt. Loki was hurt and Thor would pay for this. One way or another. And if it took a whole married life to repent for his offense. 

Loki of Jotunheim was everything that Thor was not. He was complementary to him in every way and fit him like the perfect puzzle piece. 

Dark haired and light skin to Thor's golden complexion, willowy with an elegant air about him that contrasted the Crown Prince's broad built and straightforwardness. He was quick on his feet and strategic in his fighting to Thor's brashful rage on the battlefield. Loki was introspective, intelligent and insightful where Thor could never focus for longer than half an hour during their lessons.

He kept Thor on his toes and made him want to be a better man, prince, and friend. But at the same time, being with Loki just felt like coming home.

And he knew how to hold a grudge.

"But how would we even produce an heir? We're both men!" A hush fell down around the council room then. 

And Thor couldn't help but finally look over to the man in question. A self-satisfied smirk greeted him then that made shudders race down his back. 

"That's none of your concern. Just rest assured that an heir will come forth if you can hold up," a salacious grin flitted across those plush lips then, "your end of the bargain." 

A shudder raced down Thor's back then. But it was not purely fear and it was not completely unwelcome.

Loki of Jotunheim knew how to hold grudges and make an enemy plead for mercy. He was proficient in getting whatever he wanted. And he had Thor wrapped around his finger. 

Loki of Jotunheim was the perfect bride for a Crown Prince and the perfect future queen of Asgard.

Loki, his friend since childhood, was everything Thor desired and more. 

Thor had just never seen it coming to any kind of fruition. 

▪︎

  
"Thor, we thought you would be overjoyed with this union!" 

"You have to keep the greater good for the kingdom in mind, son. Laufey is our greatest opponent. We have to keep him in check."

"You have always like each other so much! You took to Loki like no one else!" 

"To have his son married to my heir will keep him satisfied and our boarders safe."

"Loki would be so good for you, for the kingdom!"

"It is settled then. The wedding will be held in a fortnight. No need for King Laufey to call for his troops."

  
▪︎

  
The sounds of the wedding party got quieter the longer Thor was rooted into place. He wouldn't ever admit to it, but he was scared to step further into the suite prepared for the newly wedded pair. 

Thinking back to their nuptials just a few hours earlier, Thor swallowed heavily. He hadn't seen Loki for the last two weeks - the first son of Jotunheim had been allowed to return home for one last time as the kingdom's prince before he had to lay down all his titles and duties to the icy kingdom in the North born from his position.

And Thor had missed him. 

They hadn't spent that much time apart since Loki first came to Asgard. Even when Thor had been off to battles and wars, Loki had been by his side most of the time. 

But then again, two weeks went by faster than a singular heartbeat. 

Swallowing thickly, Thor stepped towards the door that hid their shared spousal bedroom and hopefully his bride. He had the door cracked open just a bit when the sounds coming from the beyond registered in his mind. And had him growing hard inside his wedding garments in an instant. 

Soft, throaty moans were echoing around the bedchamber, accompanied by wet skin being stroked rigorously. It had him stumbling forward like a newborn deer, too eager for what lay in waiting for him and too scared at the same time to meet it head on. 

The sight that greeted him had him groaning from deep inside. 

There he was: his bride, his spouse. The man of his dreams and the bane of his existence. Spread out like he never dared to hope for. 

Dark hair tumbling around alabaster colored shoulders. A lightly muscled chest flowing into a tapered waist that just begged for Thor to wind his arms around. Creamy thighs, spread wide open and a hand working furiously between them. 

"First, you insult me by opposing this marriage. Then you are too shy to even look at me during the cermony. And then you leave me waiting on my wedding night? Unacceptable." A derisive snort drew Thor's gaze up that long, beautiful body until he met Loki's cool, green eyes. "How dare you make your future queen chase pleasure alone on your wedding night, you big oaf!" 

A low groan drew Thor closer, eager to see what the other one was doing to his most private parts. 

"Stop." 

Snapping his head back up, Thor stared at Loki. Pleadingly, beseechingly. How could he right his wrongs if Loki forbade him any touch?

"Undress." 

The cool, comanding tone of Loki's voice had the future king of Asgard scrambling. Thor could feel himself ripping lose buttons left and right, could hear fabrics tearing. But he couldn't rip his eyes away from Loki's shining, green eyes. The ones he had come to love so much. 

Before he knew it, he could feel the cool air of the room soothe his overheated skin. A faint breeze from the open windows stroked over the weeping head of his cock and his nipples were pebbling up and straining for Loki. 

Loki who slowly lifted his hand from where Thor wanted to meet him most. Entranced, he followed those deliciously glistening digits until they disappeared between Loki's plush lips. 

A high whine rung around the room and it took him a moment to realize that it was Thor himself that was pleading for a taste of those fingertips. 

"Kneel." Staring up at the other man all the while, Thor sunk down to his knees in front of the plush bed then. 

Beckoning him closer with a crooked finger, Loki slid forward from where he had been perched among the fluffy pillows around the headboard. Positioning himself right there at the edge of the matress, where Thor was cowering now. 

"Such a good boy for me." Long, strong fingers stroked through blond hair then, scratching Thor's scalp indulgently. "But you have been a little brat when we last saw each other. You better make up for that before I let you stick your princeling anywhere near me." 

These muscular, toned legs that he had marvelled at just minutes before were parting befor him then. Parting and winding around his neck and revealing the most wonderous miracle to Thor's greedy gaze.

He had expected a cock, of course. The most beautiful one there could possibly be, naturally, as it belonged to Loki. And it was: long and elegantly curved towards that pretty navel. A lovely blush to it and pearly liquid beading at the tip. 

But what lay below was what made Thor praise the old gods and the new and whatever made a wonder such as this possible. Nestled against the root of Loki's cock was a quim, a shiny, wet quim.

"You have been asking about an heir, my dear. But let's see first if you are worthy of my womb." 

Thor couldn't believe his eyes. There he was, married to the most beautiful person ever only to discover that their wonderful being just knew no end.

"Any time now, husband dearest." He could hear the smirk in Loki's voice, a teasing edge to it as well as a breathlessness that Thor let himself believe was his doing.

Slowly, he leaned closer, just breathing out softly over the wet folds before him. Making a visible shudder race down the raven haired's body. 

"Thor…" A whine embolded him then to cross the last few inches between them. 

With a hearty groan, he licked a broad stripe up between plush lips before wrapping his mouth delicately around the little nub partly hidden at the top. Sucking lightly around the tiny clit nestled below that beautiful cock, Thor was at awe at his possibilities to please his spouse.

He sneaked one hand up and around that elegantly curved shaft, gripping it tightly. Thumbing at the spongey head, he spread the pre-cum gathered there around. All this was for him, it was proof of Loki's excitement and want for him. 

Doubling down once more, he parted the soft folds around his tongue, stroking deep and drinking up Loki's pleasure. Still stroking his husband's cock, his other hand reached up to stroke him even deeper than his tongue could reach. It earned him a squeal and those wonderful legs clenching around his head.

And then he found himself sprawled on his ass, staring up confusedly to where Loki had kicked him back from between his legs.

"That will suffice for now, darling." Crawling back up the bed to elegantly drape himself across the pillows once more, Loki beckoned Thor closer once more. "Now do your princely duties and make me yours." 

He didn't need to be told twice. He had been dreaming about this since he first hit puberty and realized what Loki was doing to him. Scrambling up the bed, he only stopped when he was crowding the other man against the headboard. 

Unbearably close, but not close enough. Never close enough when it came to Loki. 

"May I kiss you, Loki?" Instead of an answer, he was pulled down forcefully. 

And finally, after years of yearning, he felt those lips pressed against his. Could taste that unique flavor that was Loki. 

He got so lost in the sensation, of the feeling of their bodies pressed together from head to toe. It hit him out of nowhere when he felt Loki reaching down and wrap his elegant fingers around his cock and pull him between his folds. 

Thrusting forward was just instinct then. The wet, hot clench of Loki's quim around him was pulling him, entrancing him. The breathy little uh, uh, uhs that Loki was exhaling with every thrust of his hips kept urging him on. 

He fell into a trance then, made up of the salty taste of Loki's swear soaked skin wherever he pressed his mouth. The smell of sex in the air and the sound of their skin slapping together. Loki's feet digging into the small of his back and his hands gripping at his shoulders, arms, and neck. 

The sudden forceful squeezing around his cock and the high-pitched yell signalling Loki's orgasm hit him out of nowhere. A few more thrusts into that delicious wet heat had him coming as well. 

He was still catching his breath when Loki kicked him off of him and sat up.

"Now that was sufficiently pleasing. I guess it will not be the worst thing being married to you after all." Glancing back over his shoulder at where Thor was slumped across the pillows in post-orgasmic bliss. 

But that little barb had sitting up as fast as he could and wrapping his arms around Loki's slight waist, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. 

"Being married to you is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm sorry that I haven't made that clear from the very first second. But I've been dreaming about us being together for as long as I can remember." Pulling the raven-haired man closer still, Thor willed him to look back at him. "Having it announced so suddenly has just thrown me for a loop and I didn't know how to react." 

When Loki turned that green-eyed gaze on him, Thor pressed their foreheads together. 

"I love you, Loki. Never doubt that. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." 


End file.
